What was before
by Filmweb Polish Resistance
Summary: Co sie wydarzyło w przyszłości zanim Cameron została wysłana w przeszłość by chronić Johna?
1. Chapter 1

Autor: jacekjan

Rok 2027...

John Connor siedział samotnie w swoim pomieszczeniu bunkra w Serrano Point. Była to mroczna i wilgotna nora, której ciemności rozświetlała zawieszona pod sufitem pojedyncza żarówka, osłonięta metalowym koszem, rzucającym upiorne cienie na ściany pomieszczenia.

John właśnie analizował dane otrzymane od zwiadowców i był tym pochłonięty do tego stopnia, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na wejście Allison Young, bojowniczki Ruchu Oporu, jednej z najbardziej zaufanych osób, które miały dostęp do Johna każdej porze dnia i nocy.

Allison miała 28 lat, delikatną, wręcz dziewczęcą urodę, długie, lekko kręcone włosy opadające na ramiona i cudne brązowe oczy, których jedno spojrzenie potrafiło obudzić serce każdego mężczyzny. O jej odwadze i szczęściu wśród Ruchu Oporu krążyły legendy, wychodziła bowiem cało z największych opresji. John czuł się zawsze onieśmielony w obecności Allison. On, który dowodził Ruchem Oporu i nie wahał się podejmować decyzji mogących zaważyć na przyszłości rodzaju ludzkiego, w obecności tej dziewczyny tracił pewność siebie. Niejednokrotnie próbował nawiązać z nią bliższą znajomość, ale Allison zawsze ucinała jego starania mówiąc: "Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na uczucia. Byłaby to nasza słabość, którą maszyny mogłyby wykorzystać przeciwko nam". John z ciężkim sercem przyznawał jej rację.

- John... – odezwała się w końcu Allison

Connor, zatopiony w rozmyślaniach, na dźwięk jej głosu wstrząsnął się i podniósł wzrok, spostrzegając wreszcie Allison.

- Przestraszyłaś mnie – powiedział – długo tu jesteś ?

- Chwilę – odparła Allison – Nie chciałam ci przeszkadzać, ale mam sprawę. Zwiadowcy wysłani w rejon Topanga zaginęli. Straciliśmy z nimi kontakt, a wynik ich rozpoznania jest dla nas bardzo ważny.

- Wiem - zmartwił się John – Podobno Skynet buduje tam jakąś tajną broń. Musimy za wszelką cenę dowiedzieć się co to jest. Ale wysłaliśmy już dwa patrole i żaden nie powrócił.

- Pozwól, że ja pójdę – zaproponowała Allison – W pojedynkę mam większe szanse pozostać niezauważona.

- To szaleństwo – zaoponował John

- To konieczność odparła Allison – Pójdę na ten zwiad. Z twoją zgodą lub bez niej.

John westchnął głęboko. Znał upór Allison i widział, że nie zmieni zdania. Poza tym, informacje o nowej broni Skynetu mogły odmienić losy wojny.

- Więc idź... - powiedział powoli – Ale obiecaj, że będziesz ostrożna.

- Zawsze jestem ostrożna – odparła rzeczowo Allison – Pójdę się przygotować.

- Zgłoś się do porucznika Reese'a po broń i sprzęt. Przed wyjściem spytaj wartowników czy nie zauważyli w ostatnim czasie czegoś podejrzanego. Jak już będziesz na zewnątrz, uważaj na patrole centaurów i hunter-killery, a w razie...

- John – przerwała mu z uśmiechem Allison – miło, że się o mnie martwisz, ale jestem już dużą dziewczynką i potrafię zadbać o siebie.

- Tak, wiem... - Connor zdał sobie sprawę, że próbował być nadopiekuńczy – Po prostu nie chciałbym aby coś ci się stało.

Allison znów uśmiechnęła się do niego i wyszła z pomieszczenia aby przygotować się do samotnej wyprawy. John znów został sam. Nie był pewien czy dobrze postąpił pozwalając jej na tą misję. Powtarzał sobie, że Allison niejednokrotnie potrafiła sobie poradzić w sytuacjach, w których inni tracili nadzieję, dręczyły go złe przeczucia. Czy i tym razem wróci bezpiecznie?

* * *

Minęły trzy dni od wyjścia Allison na samotny zwiad. Nadzieja na jej powrót malała z każdą mijającą godziną. Życie w bazie toczyło się jednak zwykłym trybem. Żołnierze pogodzili się z tym, że wojna zbierała swoje żniwo. Tylko John wyrzucał sobie, że pozwolił jej na tą misję. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to on ostatecznie ponosi odpowiedzialność za los Allison.

Na dworze powoli zapadał zmierzch. Nocne patrole przygotowywały się do wymarszu omawiając otrzymane zadania i dokonując przeglądu uzbrojenia. Przy wejściu do bazy panował ruch większy niż zwykle, toteż wartownicy mieli pełne ręce roboty. Zasady bezpieczeństwa wymagały bowiem sprawdzenia wszystkich wchodzących. Przepustką na teren bazy były specjalne bransoletki identyfikacyjny. Ponadto przy wejściu czuwały psy, potrafiące wyczuwać już z daleka obecność maszyn.

Nagle od strony wejścia dało się słyszeć strzały z broni palnej. Ludzie rozbiegli się na wszystkie strony, szukając schronienia w zakamarkach poszczególnych korytarzy. Po chwili do pomieszczenia w którym przebywał John oraz kilku żołnierzy wbiegł jeden z wartowników. Jego lewa ręka zwisała bezwładnie a rękaw ubrania był zalany krwią.

- Allison wróciła – krzyknął od progu – Idzie w naszym kierunku i strzela do wszystkich, których napotka na swojej drodze.

- To niemożliwe – zaoponował John – Przecież znacie Allison. Nie mogłaby nas zdradzić.

- Kiedy wchodziła, wydawała się jakaś dziwna, jakby była kimś innym. – powiedział wartownik – Miała bransoletkę identyfikacyjną Allison, więc ją wpuściliśmy. Wtedy wyjęła broń i zaczęła strzelać. Dostałem w rękę, ale udało mi się uciec.

- Musimy ją unieszkodliwić – powiedział milczący dotąd porucznik Derek Reese.

John błyskawicznie zdał sobie sprawę, że unieszkodliwić w tym przypadku znaczyło – zabić. Bez wahania podjął decyzję:

- Ja to zrobię – powiedział zdejmując karabin z celownikiem optycznym ze ściany.

- Będę cię osłaniał – Derek również przygotował broń i wyszedł z Johnem.

Podążali korytarzami w kierunku z którego słychać było pojedyncze strzały. Kiedy dotarli w pobliże wejścia, zobaczyli z daleka Allison, która stała zwrócona bokiem do nich. Nie zauważyła ich, więc John i Derek zatrzymali się i zajęli dogodne pozycje do strzału wykorzystując nierówności ścian jako osłonę.

- Posłuchaj Derek – wyszeptał John – Cokolwiek się nie wydarzy, nie strzelaj do Allison.

Reese kiwnął głowa, na znak, że zrozumiał. Pozostał jednak w gotowości.  
John ustawił przyrządy celownicze i wycelował w rękę Allison której trzymała broń. Pragnął ją oszczędzić za wszelką cenę. Nacisnął spust. Kula trafiła Allison w ramię. Na jej rękawie pojawiła się plama krwi, ale kula odbiła się wydając metaliczny odgłos. Allison nie zareagowała na trafienie, nie wypuściła nawet broni z ręki. Zobaczyła za to Johna i Dereka i odwróciła się w ich stronę podnosząc broń. John wiedział, że nie ma wyboru. Wycelował w jej pierś i ponownie nacisnął spust. Kula znów trafiła Allison, tym razem w okolice serca. Podobnie jak przy poprzednim trafieniu na jej ubraniu pojawiła się plama krwi, a kula z brzękiem odbiła się nie czyniąc Allison najmniejszej szkody.

Wtedy John zrozumiał. Postać, która miał przed sobą, to nie była Allison ! To była tajna broń Skynetu, o której od dłuższego czasu docierały do bazy strzępy informacji. Dlatego Allison zaginęła i nie wróciła do bazy… W jednej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że karabiny jego i Dereka, załadowane zwyczajną amunicją są bezużyteczne przeciwko tej maszynie.

-Wycofujemy się ! – krzyknął do Reese'a – już !!!

Klucząc korytarzami i sobie tylko znanymi przejściami, zdołali zgubić ścigającą ich terminatorkę. Wpadli do magazynu broni.

- Teraz ją załatwimy – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Derek. Wyjął ze skrytki rusznicę przeciwpancerną i załadował do niej nabój.  
- Nie – powiedział nagle John

- Jak to: nie ? – zapytał zaskoczony Derek. – Masz zamiar poprosić ją aby stąd poszła ? – zakpił.

- Chcę mieć ją w jednym kawałku – wyjaśnił John – Może dzięki niej dowiemy się czegoś o Allison.

- Allison nie żyje – odparł Reese – Przyjmij to do wiadomości. A za chwilę my też zginiemy, jeśli będziesz się bawił z tym blaszakiem zamiast go zlikwidować.

- Zrobimy tak – zadecydował John, ignorując uwagi Dereka – zwabimy ją w stronę sali odpraw. Tam są pancerne drzwi, których nie przebije. Podłączymy do nich kabel od generatora. Kiedy ich dotknie, porazi ją prąd. Wtedy się zresetuje a my będziemy mieli dwie minuty na wyciągnięcie chipa. Robiliśmy to kiedyś na starym T-600.

Derek chciał zaoponować, ale John wyszedł już na korytarz i pobiegł stronę sali odpraw. Nie miał więc innego wyjścia jak podążyć za nim.  
Kiedy pułapka była już gotowa, John z jednym z żołnierzy wyszli na korytarz i zaczęli hałasować, chcąc w ten sposób zwrócić uwagę terminatorki. Po krótkiej chwili usłyszeli jak biegnie w ich kierunku. Zgodnie z planem wskoczyli do środka pomieszczenia, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i uruchomili generator wysokiego napięcia. Rozległ się głośny trzask i posypały się iskry. Usłyszeli jak coś ciężkiego przewróciło się na podłogę.

- Dwie minuty ! – krzyknął Derek, otwierając drzwi.

John doskoczył do terminatorki z przygotowanymi uprzednio narzędziami. Naciął skórę z włosami po prawej stronie jej głowy, odchylił, podważył śrubokrętem pokrywkę zamykającą dostęp do procesora i w końcu chwycił szczypcami procesor, przekręcił w lewo i wyjął. Odetchnął głęboko. Teraz byli bezpieczni.

John obejrzał dokładnie trzymany w ręce chip. Był inny niż te, które widział do tej pory. Spojrzał na leżącą bez ruchu terminatorkę. Teraz dopiero mógł jej się spokojnie przyjrzeć. Wyglądała dokładnie jak Allison. Była jej wierną kopią, do tego stopnia, że gdyby nie widoczny otwór po wyjętym procesorze, przysiągłby, że widzi Allison. Terminatorka miała nawet charakterystyczny pieprzyk na lewym łuku brwiowym, dokładnie taki jak u Allison.

- Spróbuję odczytać zawartość tego chipa – powiedział John – Będę u siebie.

- Zabierzcie to do laboratorium – wydał żołnierzom polecenie Derek, pokazując na terminatorkę – rano rozbierzemy tą puszkę na części.

Tymczasem John zsiadł przed komputerem. Włożył chip do interfejsu i podłączył do komputera. Rozpoczął odczytywanie zawartości chipa. Na ekranie pojawiły się napisy: SYSTEM READY, TERMINATOR CLASS TOK-715, NAME: CAMERON PHILLIPS

- To coś nowego – pomyślał John – żaden dotychczasowy terminator nie miał imienia.

Przeglądał dalej zawartość chipa i zapis wspomnień terminatorki, ale nie natrafił na żaden ślad Allison. W pewnym momencie przyszedł mu do głowy niesamowity pomysł. Wszedł w jej system i rozpoczął skomplikowaną operację zmiany zapisanych tam danych. Pracował całą noc, bez wytchnienia. Kiedy skończył, był już poranek. Nie był pewien czy osiągnął swój cel, ale postanowił spróbować. Wziął chip i poszedł do laboratorium, w którym przygotowywali się właśnie do rozbiórki terminatorki.

- Zostawcie ją – polecił i delikatnie włożył jej procesor z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

- John, co ty robisz ! – krzyknął Derek – Ona pozabija nas wszystkich !

- Teraz będzie po naszej stronie – odparł nieco zdenerwowany John. Wiedział bowiem co oznacza ewentualny błąd w oprogramowaniu które stworzył

- To maszyna – zaoponował Reese – Nie można jej oswoić, ani z nią dyskutować. Trzeba ją zniszczyć dopóki to możliwe.

Tymczasem terminatorka otworzyła oczy i usiadła.

- Ty jesteś John ? – zapytała głosem Allison, patrząc na Connora

- Tak – odpowiedział – Jaka jest twoja misja ? – zapytał aby się upewnić czy wszystko w porządku

- Mam cię chronić – odpowiedziała terminatorka.- Mam na imię Cameron – dodała

- Kto to widział, żeby puszka miał imię – pomyślał Derek, spoglądając na nią z pogardą.

- Zostaniesz z nami – zadecydował John – Chodź ze mną, Cameron... – dodał – Znajdziemy dla ciebie miejsce, w którym zamieszkasz

- Nie sypiam – odparła terminatorka – Nie potrzebuję dużo miejsca dla siebie. Mogę pilnować wejścia.

- Żeby wpuścić swoich blaszanych kolegów, kiedy tu przyjdą ? – wtrącił się Derek

Cameron zignorowała jego uwagę. Dla wszystkich stało się jasne, że Derek i Cameron nie przypadli sobie do gustu.  
Mimo to John mógł uznać przeprogramowanie terminatorki za duży sukces. Nigdy wcześniej nie przypuszczał bowiem, że wielką szansą ludzkości w wojnie z maszynami, stanie się jedna z nich…


	2. Chapter 2

Czas mijał... Żołnierze w bazie zaakceptowali obecność Cameron, powoli nabierając do niej zaufania. Stała się pełnoprawnym członkiem Ruchu Oporu. Dysponując dużo większą siłą niż ludzie i nie odczuwając zmęczenia, terminatorka była bardzo pomocna w zwykłych, codziennych czynnościach wykonywanych w bazie. I tylko Derek Reese nie szczędził jej złośliwości przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Cameron znosiła to ze spokojem, choć czasem jej natura maszyny podpowiadała radykalne rozwiązanie.

Przede wszystkim stała się jednak nieodłączną towarzyszką Johna, spędzając z nim każdą wolną chwilę. Szybko uczyła się zwyczajów i zachowań ludzkich i tylko niekiedy ze zdziwieniem odkrywała, że stosunki pomiędzy ludźmi są bardziej skomplikowane niż jej się początkowo wydawało. John przyzwyczaił się do obecności Cameron do tego stopnia, że kiedy nie było jej w pobliżu, odczuwał dziwną pustkę, jakiej dotychczas nie zaznał...

Któregoś dnia dało się zaobserwować większą niż zwykle aktywność wroga w pobliżu bazy. Patrole maszyn przeczesywały okolicę, jakby w poszukiwaniu czegoś. John wydał polecenie aby dwie trzyosobowe grupy zwiadowców przeprowadziły rozpoznanie. Należało bowiem zorientować się w zamiarach Skynetu. Na czele jednej grupy stanął Derek, dowództwo drugiej objął John. Kiedy zakończyli przygotowania i znaleźli się przy wyjściu z bazy John poprosił towarzyszącą mu Cameron aby tym razem pozostała w bazie.

- Nie ufasz mi, John ? – zapytała Cameron z wyraźną nutką smutku w głosie

- Nie ufam Derekowi – odparł John – Mógłby wykorzystać okazję i zrobić ci krzywdę. Będziesz bezpieczniejsza jeśli zostaniesz w bazie.

- Prościej byłoby go zabić – powiedziała bez wahania Cameron

- Cameron ! Wiesz przecież, że tak nie można – skarcił ją John  
- Wiem, wiem. Tak tylko sobie gadam – odpowiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem Cameron – Zostanę.

Po wyjściu z bazy obie grupy rozdzieliły się aby przeczesać większy teren. John wraz z dwoma towarzyszami szli w kierunku na wschód od bazy. Jak okiem sięgnąć rozciągało się przed nimi morze ruin, które kiedyś były tętniącym życiem miastem. Wypalone domy straszyły pustymi oczodołami okien, zardzewiałe wraki samochodów wciąż stały na czymś, co przed 21 kwietnia 2011 roku było ulicami. Całość sprawiała wrażenie wielkiego cmentarzyska. Nigdzie nie było widać śladu żywej istoty. Za to na horyzoncie można było dostrzec latające patrole hunter-killerów.

Żołnierze, wykorzystując ruiny jako osłonę przed ewentualnymi patrolami maszyn, posuwali się powoli do przodu. Wtem na kawałku wolnej przestrzeni, w ciemności zamajaczyła niewyraźna sylwetka endoszkieletu terminatora. John uważnie zlustrował okolice przez noktowizor. Nie dostrzegł innych maszyn.

- Jest sam – powiedział do żołnierzy – nie zauważył nas. Podejdziemy do niego na odległość strzału i załatwimy go. Jeśli się uda, zdobędziemy jego chip i dowiemy się skąd się tu wziął i jaka była jego misja.

W trójkę zajęli pozycję. John wycelował broń i strzelił. Jego dwaj towarzysze strzelili równocześnie, podobnie jak John trafiając w cel. Endoszkielet upadł trafiony pociskami przeciwpancernymi. Podeszli do unieszkodliwionego przeciwnika, na chwilę zapominając o ostrożności. Wyjęcie procesora z terminatora nie sprawiło im żadnych trudności, jednak instynkt ostrzegał Johna, że gdzieś czai się niebezpieczeństwo.

- Mam złe przeczucia – powiedział cicho – Za łatwo nam poszło.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów za ich plecami rozległ się charakterystyczny szczęk maszerujących endoszkieletów. Cała trójka odwróciła się błyskawicznie, spostrzegając za sobą jeszcze czterech terminatorów. Błyskawicznie podnieśli broń i wystrzelili. Dwa endoszkielety trafione w okolicę chipów upadły. Pozostałe dwa trafiły jednak towarzyszy Johna, który pozostał sam na placu boju. Błyskawicznie padł na ziemię, wykorzystując resztki jakiegoś muru jako osłonę przed pociskami. Kiedy maszyny wstrzymały ostrzał, John przeładował broń i wychylił się ostrożnie zza osłony. Ujrzał tylko jeden endoszkielet. Strzelił, celując w jego czaszkę. Strzał okazał się celny. W tym czasie drugi terminator zaszedł go od tyłu. John odwrócił się i zobaczył go przed sobą w całej okazałości. Kolejny raz podniósł broń i nacisnął spust, ale strzał nie padł. Przeładował broń i ponownie nacisnął spust. Podobnie jak poprzednio, rozległ się tylko metaliczny odgłos iglicy uderzającej w próżnię co oznaczało, że w magazynku Remingtona nie było już naboi.

To koniec – przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Nie miał żadnych szans. Endoszkielet znajdował się kilka metrów przed nim. Z tej odległości nie można było nie trafić. John widział wpatrzone w siebie, jarzące się na czerwono, oczy terminatora. Maszyna podniosła broń i wystrzeliła. W tej samej chwili John poczuł uderzenie, które odrzuciło go do tyłu. Upadł. Zdawało mu się jeszcze, że słyszy znajomy głos po czym zapadł w ciemność...


	3. Chapter 3

John powoli odzyskiwał świadomość. Był potłuczony od upadku i czuł tępy ból w piersi. Gdy otworzył oczy, ujrzał pochyloną nad sobą Cameron.

- Cam... Skąd się tu wzięłaś ? – zapytał zaskoczony – Przecież miałaś zostać w bazie

- Nie mogłam pozwolić aby coś Ci się stało – odpowiedziała Cameron – Wyszłam z bazy chwilę po tobie i szłam twoim tropem.

Cameron dotknęła jego czoła i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy.

- Nie ma śladów urazu mózgu, temperatura w normie, puls podwyższony – stwierdziła – Nic ci nie będzie. Możesz wstać ?

John wstał i rozejrzał się. Terminator, który strzelał do niego, leżał nieruchomo na ziemi.

- Kiedy strzelił, odepchnęłam cię. Upadłeś i dzięki temu zamiast w ciebie, kule trafiły we mnie. Później udało mi się go zniszczyć – wyjaśniła Cameron.

Dopiero teraz John zobaczył, że bluza Cameron jest w kilku miejscach podziurawiona i widnieją na niej ślady krwi, a na jej twarzy są niewielkie zadrapania.

- Nie uszkodził cię ? – zapytał John z obawą

- Nie. Jestem odporna na ostrzał takimi pociskami – odpowiedziała Cameron – Wracajmy. Tu nie jest bezpiecznie.

Klucząc wśród ruin dotarli w końcu do bazy. Zastali tu grupę Dereka, która wróciła z patrolu długo przed nimi. Szczęśliwie udało im się uniknąć strat, nie spotkali bowiem na swojej drodze żadnych jednostek Skynetu.

- Co się stało ? Gdzie są twoi ludzie John ? – zapytał Derek – I dlaczego jest z tobą panna blaszana ?

- Wpadliśmy w zasadzkę terminatorów. Zaskoczyli nas. Bill i Andy zginęli. Mnie uratowała Cameron – odpowiedział John – Przyjęła na siebie pociski przeznaczone dla mnie... - dodał

- Coś jej się stało ? – zapytał Derek z błyskiem w oku.  
- Nie – odparł John – to tylko draśnięcie.

John i Derek przeszli do sali odpraw, aby omówić z pozostałymi żołnierzami wnioski z patrolu. Gdy skończyli, John poszedł do swojego pomieszczenia. Zastał tutaj Cameron.

- Co tu robisz ? – zapytał ją

- Muszę opatrzyć rany. Pomożesz mi ?

- Oczywiście. Nie wiedziałem, że musisz opatrywać swoje rany – odpowiedział zdziwiony.

- Nie wiesz o mnie jeszcze wielu rzeczy... - odparła zagadkowo.

Cameron zdjęła bluzę i koszulkę, pozostając w samym staniku. John spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Nigdy przedtem nie widział jej w bieliźnie. Miała delikatną, jasną skórę, którą szpeciły trzy rany postrzałowe na brzuchu.

- Trzeba wyjąć kule, zdezynfekować rany i zabandażować – poinstruowała Johna i położyła się na starym materacu, który służył Johnowi za łóżko.

John wziął szczypce do ręki i delikatnie powyjmował tkwiące w ranach kule. Następnie przemył rany pozostawionym na takie okazje spirytusem i zabandażował je. Zakleił też plastrem zadrapania na twarzy Cameron i niby przypadkiem, pogłaskał ją delikatnie po policzku.

- Czy ty ... czujesz rany ? – zapytał

- Inaczej niż ty, ale czuję – wyjaśniła Cameron – Moja skóra jest wrażliwa na dotyk. Odczuwam ciepło, zimno i... czułam kiedy dotknąłeś mojej twarzy.

John onieśmielony cofnął rękę.

- W porządku John. To było... miłe – uśmiechnęła się do niego i wstała aby się ubrać.

John czuł przyspieszone bicie swojego serca. Siedział bez ruchu, wpatrzony w Cameron. Była zupełnie jak prawdziwa dziewczyna. Ale kiedy jego życie wisiało na włosku, bez wahania zasłoniła go własnym ciałem. Wiedział, że w razie potrzeby zginęłaby aby go chronić.

- Czy jakikolwiek człowiek byłby gotowy na takie poświęcenie ? – przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że poza wdzięcznością za uratowanie życia, czuje do niej coś jeszcze...


	4. Chapter 4

Tego dnia John ułożył się do snu nieco wcześniej niż zwykle. Czuł się zmęczony, ale nie mógł zasnąć. Wziął do ręki jedną z książek, którą znalazł kiedyś w ruinach czegoś, co przed Dniem Sądu było biblioteką. Przechowywał je jak największy skarb. Książki stanowiły bowiem dla niego wspomnienie czasów sprzed wojny. Kiedy zaczął czytać, książka wciągnęła go do tego stopnia, że nawet nie słyszał cichego skrzypnięcia drzwi. Do izby weszła Cameron.

- Nie śpisz ? – zapytała cicho

- Nie mogę zasnąć – odpowiedział – Chciałem trochę poczytać. To pozwala mi choć na chwilę oderwać się od problemów.

- Co to za książka ? – zainteresowała się Cameron

- "Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz" – John pokazał jej okładkę

- Myślałam, że dorośli ludzie nie czytają bajek – zdziwiła się terminatorka

- Ta książka przypomina mi moją matkę – wyjaśnił John – Kiedy byłem mały, matka czytała mi "Czarnoksiężnika..." po hiszpańsku. Nigdy nie powiedziałem jej, jak bardzo to lubiłem. Kiedy doczytała do końca, prosiłem ją aby przeczytała mi ją jeszcze raz.

- Co się stało z Twoją matką ? – zapytała Cameron i usiadła obok niego

- Zmarła na raka, 4 grudnia 2005 roku. Była jedyną bliską osobą, jaką miałem. Od tej pory zostałem zupełnie sam. Całe moje życie to ciągła ucieczka i ukrywanie się. Nigdy nawet nie poznałem żadnej dziewczyny, która mogłaby mnie pokochać. W mojej sytuacji nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na miłość – opowiadał John

- Miłość... ? – zainteresowała się Cameron

- Jak ci to wytłumaczyć... - powiedział powoli John – Miłość jest wtedy, kiedy chłopak i dziewczyna spędzają ze sobą dużo czasu, kiedy każde z nich troszczy się o drugie bardziej niż o siebie, kiedy wszystko co robią, robią dla tej drugiej osoby. Tak w każdym razie sobie to wyobrażam, ale nigdy nie było dane mi tego przeżyć... Rozumiesz ?

- Nie – odparła po dłuższym namyśle Cameron – nie rozumiem tego...

- Tego nie da się wytłumaczyć – powiedział w zamyśleniu John – To trzeba samemu przeżyć i doświadczyć. Może któregoś dnia to zrozumiesz.

- John – powiedziała nagle Cameron – przecież teraz nie jesteś sam. Ja jestem przy tobie. I zawsze będę...

John spojrzał na nią. Siedziała tuż obok niego. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Jej śliczne, brązowe oczy były wpatrzone w niego. Była tak blisko, że czuł ciepło jej ciała. Wiedziony instynktem pocałował ją nieśmiało. Cameron objęła go delikatnie i przytuliła do siebie.

- Dziękuję ci Cam. Za uratowanie mi życia i za to że jesteś przy mnie – powiedział cicho John

- John, jesteś całym sensem mojego istnienia – odpowiedziała Cameron – Gdyby nie ty, byłabym nikomu niepotrzebna.

Tej nocy John nie zmrużył oka. Do rana siedział razem z Cameron, opowiadając jej o swoim dotychczasowym życiu. Przez te chwile kiedy byli razem, zapomniał o okropnościach wojny, o Dniu Sądu i walce o przetrwanie ludzkości. Była tylko Cameron i on. Nic innego się nie liczyło.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że w jego życiu, poza matką, dwiema najbliższymi mu osobami były maszyny. Pierwszą z nich był terminator, który chronił go w 1997 roku i stanowił dla niego namiastkę ojca. Musiał jednak odejść. A teraz w jego życiu pojawiła się Cameron. Ona była inna. Była taka... ludzka. Dzięki niej zobaczył, że istnieje też inny świat, niż ten, w którym toczy się wojna i giną ludzie. Po raz pierwszy poczuł, że jego dotychczasowe życie było puste. Nie było w nim miłości. Cameron obudziła jego serce...

* * *

Mijały dni, dni układały się w tygodnie. Wojna ludzi i maszyn toczyła się ze zmiennym szczęściem dla jednej i drugiej strony. Nic nie zapowiadało odkrycia, które mogło zaważyć na wyniku wojny a w konsekwencji na losach rodzaju ludzkiego.

Od kiedy Cameron stała się faktycznym zastępcą Johna, jako dowódcy Ruchu Oporu, ludzie zaczęli powoli, ale systematycznie spychać Skynet do defensywy. Jej analityczny umysł doskonale sprawdzał się przy planowaniu operacji wojennych. Nawet John, który miał największe doświadczenie jako głównodowodzący, uznawał decyzje Cameron i rzadko próbował forsować pomysły, których ona nie akceptowała.

Oboje stanowili zgrany duet i świetnie się uzupełniali. Kiedy John spał, Cameron przejmowała pełnię dowodzenia, samodzielnie podejmując decyzje. Czasem tylko niektórzy żołnierze zauważali, że John w jej obecności wydaje się jakby nieobecny i nieco rozkojarzony, a Cameron uśmiecha się do niego częściej niż zwykle.

Pewnego dnia przyniesiono Johnowi do analizy kilka chipów ze zniszczonych w walkach terminatorów. Była to częsta praktyka, pozwalająca na otrzymanie cennych informacji o poczynaniach Skynetu bez potrzeby narażania ludzi podczas misji wywiadowczych.

John podłączał kolejno chipy, poprzez interfejs co swojego komputera i przeglądał ich pamięć audiowizualną. Najczęściej były tam zapisane sceny walk oraz trasy patroli odbywanych przez terminatorów. Jeden z procesorów zawierał jednak zapis z pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowała się nieznana wcześniej Johnowi maszyna. W pomieszczeniu było widać kilka endoszkieletów, obsługujących coś w rodzaju pulpitu sterowniczego i jednego cyborga. W pewnym momencie cyborg stanął pośrodku pomieszczenia i po chwili w otoczeniu gwałtownych wyładowań elektrycznych, zakryła go połyskująca na niebiesko kula. Gdy wyładowania i kula zniknęły okazało się, że wraz z nimi zniknął również cyborg. Na tym zapis pamięci chipa się urywał.

- Widziałaś kiedyś coś takiego ? – zapytał stojącą obok Cameron – wiesz co to może być ?

Cameron lekko przechyliła głowę, jak zawsze gdy się nad czymś zastanawiała.

- Nie wiem co to może być – opowiedziała w końcu.

- W takim razie poszukaj Dereka – poprosił John – Jeśli nie jest zajęty, to przyprowadź go tutaj.

- Przyprowadzę go, bez względu na to czy jest czymś zajęty, czy nie – uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo Cameron i wyszła.

Po chwili wróciła, a za nią wszedł wyraźnie poirytowany Derek.

- Co masz takiego pilnego, że nie mogłem nawet dokończyć obiadu ? – zapytał

- Spójrz na to – odpowiedział John i pokazał mu zapis z chipa, który przed chwila oglądał. – Masz jakiś pomysł, co to może być ?

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Dlaczego nie zapytasz swojej blaszanej koleżanki ? Przecież ona wie wszystko – zakpił Derek i wyszedł, zostawiając ich samych.

John puścił tą złośliwość mimo uszu. Czuł, że natrafił na ślad czegoś bardzo ważnego. Spojrzał na Cameron. Porozumieli się bez słow. Skinęła głową, jakby odgadując jego myśli.

- Musimy to zbadać. Jak najszybciej. – zdecydował John – Cam, zbierz dwudziestu ludzi i powiedz im aby za piętnaście minut byli uzbrojeni i gotowi do wymarszu.

Po ukończeniu przygotowań, niezwłocznie wyruszyli z bazy na poszukiwanie tajemniczego urządzenia Skynetu. Cameron wskazywała drogę, porównując obraz terenu po którym się poruszali z zapisem pamięci chipa, który przeglądała wraz z Johnem.

Po kilku dniach marszu nie niepokojeni przez patrole Skynetu, dotarli w pobliże nieznanego im wcześniej kompleksu zabudowań, pilnowanego przez kilka endoszkieletów. Rozpoczęła się gwałtowna walka. Straty były po obu stronach, ale w końcu opanowali zabudowania i oczom ich ukazała się tajemnicza maszyna, której szukali.  
Na czymś, co zdawało się być panelem sterującym wciąż wyświetlały się napisy: CURRENT DATE 2027, TARGET DATE 1999, TRANSFER COMPLETE.

Zrozumieli.

- To maszyna do przenoszenia się w czasie – powiedział John – Skynet nie mógł mnie dopaść teraz, więc wysłał cyborga aby zabił mnie gdy miałem 15 lat. Trzeba go powstrzymać.

- Jak chcesz to zrobić ? – zapytał Derek

- Musimy wysłać kogoś z naszych w ślad za tamtym cyborgiem – odpowiedział John.

- Nikt nie ma szans w walce z cyborgiem, zwłaszcza jeśli ma do dyspozycji tylko broń z przeszłości – zauważył Derek.

John wiedział, że jest tylko jedna osoba na którą może liczyć.

- Cam – zapytał ze ściśniętym sercem – zrobisz to dla mnie ?

- Nie chcę odchodzić – odpowiedziała Cameron – ale wiesz dobrze, że zawsze będę cię chronić...

Rozpoczęli przygotowania do wysłania Cameron w przeszłość. John uzmysłowił sobie, że przyszedł moment rozstania z ostatnią bliską osobą, jaka była przy nim. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że nie ma wyboru.

- Cam... - powiedział, chwytając ją za rękę

- Tak, John ?

Zawahał się na moment. Może widzimy się ostatni raz ? – pomyślał

- Kocham cię, Cam – wyznał jej, przytulając ją do siebie

Po jej policzku spłynęła łza.

- Ja też cię... kocham, John – odpowiedziała. – Teraz rozumiem, co to jest miłość. Muszę odejść od ciebie, żeby cię chronić w przeszłości. Robię to dla ciebie, aby nie wymazano twojego istnienia. Odchodzę, ale obiecuję ci, że znów się spotkamy. Nie wiem, kiedy to nastąpi, ale cokolwiek by się nie działo, nigdy nie przestawaj w to wierzyć...

Po chwili Cameron zniknęła w kuli otoczonej wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. John poczuł się samotny jak nigdy w życiu. Widział jednak, że znów się zobaczą.  
Cameron odeszła, ale zostawiła mu nadzieję...

KONIEC

Opowiadanie poświęcam pamięci Cameron, której uczucie do Johna jest dla mnie uosobieniem prawdziwej miłości. Miłości idealnej, jaka nigdy nie zaistnieje w realnym świecie. Pozostanie jednak na zawsze w marzeniach...


End file.
